


Day 3 - Soulmates/Stargazing

by followmetoyourdoom



Series: LRMSW [3]
Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: :3, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: Never say never, especially when two souls are such perfect companions.





	Day 3 - Soulmates/Stargazing

There's a whole universe out there beyond the stars, a universe that's ever expanding and growing faster and faster with every passing second. A universe where anything and everything is possible. A universe, where even the most different of souls can find peace with one another.

In one of those universes, there are two girls, two princess; joined by the fates and created to be perfect counterparts.

One, a princess of all that is good and kind, trusting so easily and helping all those she can. Loving without a second's thought, without prejudice. Her heart pulsing and overflowing with it, enhancing her magic and clouding her judgement.

The other, a shell of hate and distrust, blood corrupted by evil, heart devoid of all but the simplest of love - sibling love. And even that fades the more the dark magic infects her.

But there's a day when the infection releases its hold.

There's a day when the princess with evil at her heart forgets who she is, and learns what forgiveness it. She learns kindness, and how to help people, to do what is right, what is good.

It feels… strange to see her as a friend, even stranger for Iris to feel her heart flutter something silly whenever she looks at Praxina helping someone, or smile, or laugh, or blush, or anything. Everything Praxina does sends butterflies to her stomach and clouds to her head. But it still feels strange; and it hurts.

Because this isn't going to last. Because eventually she'll have to let her go.

It hurts so much.

For now, they have a night. A night to stare up at the sky in all its glory, dreaming of a universe where they have a lifetime together, a lifetime for love and a lifetime for forgiveness.

The other girls have fallen asleep in the car, the night dragging out far too long for them.

But Iris wants to spend every moment she can with Praxina, wants to hold her hand as she introduces her to the world of humans, show her that they are their equals. Wants to keep her close forever.

Their fingers brush hesitantly, Praxina blushing that beautiful rouge once more. And then they're holding hands, eyes still on the sky, but mind and heart very much on each other.

"Is this… good?" Praxina asks tentatively.

Iris hums under her breath. "It feels good to me, what about you? Does it feel good to you?"

"Y-yes. I believe so. I have that warm feeling again." She frowns. "But I cannot seem to get my thoughts in order, I cannot concentrate on the celestial lights. And my heart keeps lurching uncomfortably in my throat."

Her own heart doing the same, Iris replies, "That's love."

Praxina blinks and shifts her attention to Iris. "Love? Is that like… friendship?"

"The best kinds of love are built on friendship, and you can love your friends. But I mean romantic love, the kind of love where you can't stop thinking about the other person and just want to hug them and kiss them and-"

"What is a… kiss?" Praxina interrupts.

Iris opens her mouth then closes it. Of course she doesn't know. "A kiss is when you press your lips to another person's. It's usually a symbol, a declaration of love," she tries to explain, remembering the fairytales of her youth. "Saying that you want to be with that person for as long as you can, because you love them."

"So… what I am feeling… is love? For you?"

Iris blushes and brushes her thumb over the back of Praxina's hand. "I hope so, because I feel it too."

Praxina grins, and Iris swears she's never seen anything so beautiful or as stunning. "Then this is excellent!" Praxina exclaims, "we can spread out love and kindness throughout the entire universe and then everyone will feel warm and good."

If only it could be true. Iris laughs at her enthusiasm, but not in a bad way. She wishes with all her heart that, together, they could make that vision come through.

As Iris leans her head against Praxina's shoulder, something glitters across the night sky.

"What is that?" Praxina asks, eyes full of curiosity.

And Iris smiles. "A shooting star. You're meant to make a wish." When Praxina looks at her confused, Iris explains further. "Something you want to come true, a hope, a dream, anything. Something you want or need." Like wanting to be here forever with-

"You," Praxina says without hesitation.

Iris gasps softly, face flushing as Praxina squeezes her hand. Almost instinctively, they move closer together, mere millimetres between them, want and need reflecting into each other's eyes. "We're meant to be looking at the stars," Iris murmurs.

"I am."

Their lips meet and their hearts soar, using what little time they have left together to be with each other. They kiss under a blanket of universes, their love shining brighter than the closest star. In the night light, Iris' hair turns to moonlight and Praxina's shimmers as Iris weaves it around her fingers, pulling her once enemy closer and deepening the kiss.

But it's all for nought.

Iris still offers Praxina the crown of Runic, and Praxina still sheds tears as she thanks Iris for her friendship, for her love. Praxina still returns to her old evil self and goes home with her brother.

When her brother isn't looking, she stares longingly at the friendship bracelet Iris gave her, and remembers how sweet and _right_ her lips had felt on hers, remembers that warm feeling inside her whenever Iris was near.

She remembers their brief love.

And when her brother falls down, down, down, and the explosion takes him from her, she remembers it. And she renounces it.


End file.
